onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 491
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | chapter = 581 p.7-8 and 582 p.3-15 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 11.5 | rank = 3 }} "Arrival at the Island of Women - Cruel Reality Tortures Luffy" is the 491st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brownbeard was seen taking over Foodvalten saying it was not a Whitebeard territory anymore, Iva said goodbye to Jinbe and the others. Boa Hancock, the Heart Pirates, and Jinbe made it to Amazon Lily. Luffy woke up and went on a rampage on the eastern shore looking for Ace. He later understood that Ace is no longer alive while talking to Jinbe. Long Summary In West Blue, a village - Lascamp - was being attacked. The Marines already have their hands full with the surge of piracy after the war at Marineford. Since not all information was divulged, some of the Marines were wondering how the fall of Whitebeard and a victory of the Marines would lead to an increase of pirates flooding the seas. Whereas, a few days after the war, Foodvalten Island in the New World is being attacked. The island was under Whitebeard's territory however, since Whitebeard died in the war, the island became vulnerable. Brownbeard, a pirate, then declared to Foodvalten Islanders that he will be their ruler. Ivankov left with the other escapees from Impel Down and they bid their goodbyes to Jinbe and the unconscious Luffy. Meanwhile, the Kuja ship has met with the Heart Pirates submarine and Hancock has decided to have Luffy be treated at the Island of Women - Amazon Lily. As a result of Kuja laws, Luffy and the Heart pirates were not allowed into the Kuja Palace but were instead allowed to stay on the Gulf of the Island of Women. Boa Hancock, very sad that Luffy is still unconscious refuses to eat. Luffy, after days of being unconscious came through with events of Ace's release and death played in his memory. Luffy awoke destroying the submarine and yelling "Where is Ace?". Crew members of the Heart Pirates tried immobilizing Luffy, however, he easily pushed them off. Distraught at not finding Ace, Luffy went into the forest, destroying trees. On remembering what occurred at Marineford, Luffy hit his head on trees, telling the memory to disappear. Then, Jinbe appeared. He told Luffy the war is ended and tried telling him about Ace, however, Luffy told him not to speak. After coming to the acceptance of Ace's death, Luffy wept uncontrollably. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes One Piece is still going by one chapter an episode, the following scenes were added or extended. *Jinbe and Ivankov talked about meeting each other thanks to Luffy. *A new scene of the Heart Pirates entering the harbor and being met with initial hostility was shown. This also included Hancock and Nyon arguing over whether or not to allow the men to stay on the island. They eventually formed a compromise and allowed the Heart Pirates to dock at the bay. *After two weeks, a scene of the Heart Pirates being fed and having a short interaction with the Kuja was shown. *When Luffy woke up he was seen damaging the submarine and being chased by the crew before he entered the forest. *The scene of Luffy meeting Ace, the start of the flashback, wasn't shown, making this even shorter than the actual chapter. The next episode preview is for a special crossover with the Toriko anime. However, the episode that immediately follows this one in terms of chronology has no preview in either this episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 491